Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 21
Yooo! This is the 21st (What the hell?!?!) chapter in the Kaiousei Series! I hope its not to......Lame! He he! and also, him will be revealed in THIS chapter! Happys Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Mazukage Maruwa Him ''(Revealed in this chapter) Kira Hitokimo Kariya Masaki Last Time...... The team were practicing hard like always but Mazukage lets them go early for a break as suggested by Megami. Kiseki and Megami seem to get along better but are still 'rivals'. Tsurugi asks Kira on a date and she excepts, the team hear about this and follow them to The Monte Carlo! (The resturaunt by the way...) But for to two, it was quite akward. When they came out, the team were spotted and typical Akuji posted it up on Facebook.........Again...... What the?!?! Its YOU? At the Sun Garden...... Me: Mumble.........Argh! Woah! That dream was sooooo- Gemini: Scary? Me: AWESOME! I'm gonna tell Nee-San all about it......Wait......What are you doing in my room? Gemini: He he! Do you remember last night? Me: Huh? uh.......... I try to think back to what happened. I then blush bright red. Me: Unforunatly......Yes...... Gemini: Sorry to burst your bubble but Akuji posted up at least 20 updates on Twitter AND facebook at the same time! I wonder how he does it..... Me: HE DONE WHAT?????????????????????????? Gemini: I'm.........Just.............Gonna...............Go............Down stairs and RUN!!!!!!!!!!!! She dashes down the stairs before i can catch her. Now i am in proper ultra super extreme Rage Mode. Me: This isnt gonna go down to well with Mr. Tsukiakari now is it? Kariya runs down the stairs. Kariya: Argh! You woke me up Kira! Me: Eh? Oh Sorry Kariya! Kariya: No offence but, last night was actualy really funny! Me: Shut up RIGHT NOW OR I WILL- Hitokimo: Kira! You dont need to shout so loud..... Me: But but but but! Hitokimo: No buts! Now come on! The room goes silent. I can hear the T.V quietly. ''"So stick with us cos Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Mum! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!" Me: Ooh! Phineas and Ferb's on! I walk to the living room and sit down on the sofa. Kariya: Why does she like that show? Gemini: Dunno.......Its quite good though... "Ferb! I know what were gonna do today! Hey, Where Perry?" Me: Yay! Gooooooooooooo Perry! "You are sooooooooooo busted Phineas!" Hitokimo: Kira reminds me of Candace.......Alot.... Gemini: And that makes Tsurugi her Jermey! I can hear laughing in the kitchen. Knock knock! Kariya: Thats the team, I'll get the door. He opens the door and the Team storm in. Kii: Sorry for barging in like that mamm! Tasuku: Now THAT was a long run! Tsurugi: whatever.......Where's Kira? Hitokimo: Shes in there......Watching Phineas and Ferb. Tsurugi: I hate that show....... He then storms in and turns the T.V off. Me: Hey! I was watching that! Tsurugi: Well now your not! Me: You have no taste in t.v what so ever! Tsurugi: come on! We have to go! Me: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine......At least i got the WHOLE series on record.... The team sweatdrop. Hitokimo: Wait......Thats gonna take up all the space on the memory! Me: Says the on who takes up all the space by recording every single Soccer match! Gemini and I get ready quickly and we dash out of the door. Akuji: Ok! To the Field! Team: Yeah! Hitokimo: I wonder what motivates them these days...... At the River Bank..... Me: By the way Akuji, i still have permission to beat you up after what happened! Akuji: Gulp.......I didnt mean it! Me: and i'll do it when you least expect it too! Akuji: Eeeeekkkkkkkk! Yes Mamm! Rese: Wait a sec....There's someone already down on the Field! Gemini: And this guy looks familiar too...... Jason: what the hell! I'm going down there! He struts down to the field and then runs back. Jason: I.....I......I C.....Ca....Cant.....I...I....Its.....H...Him! Me: Who's Him? He points to the guy who is now walking towards us. Tsurugi: Kira stay back, i dont want you getting hurt... The guy looks up. We all gasp. I cant belive my eyes......This cant be happening! Me: It......Its......You! again! Him:'' Ha ha ha! Yes its me! Me: I thought you! Him: Yes but then i escaped! Me: TANAKA HYUUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hikari shakes her head. Hikari: why are you back? Tanaka: Heh! For revenge of course! I stands tall. I'm really creeped out now. Gemini: what have you done this time? Tanaka: Nothing quite yet.......But you'll see..... Akuji: Argh! I'm fed up of your stupid games! Lets battle! All of us VS You! Tanaka: Hmm? Isnt that a bit unfair? Tasuku: Says the one who always plays unfair! Mazukage: We're not letting you do this again! Tanaka: So your the coach? what a shame, being the coach of such a weak team! Mazukage: I wouldnt under estimate Kaiousei Gakuen, we have a few tricks up our sleaves.... Megami: You'll never beat us alone! Me: Lets go! Minna! Kaiousei: Yeah! We set up on the pitch. Tanaka stands in the middle. Me: Ready? Tanaka: Fine. Peep peep! Tsurugi passes it to Hikari. Hikari: Huh? He's standing out of the way! Golden Victory Shoot! Suddenly Tanaka slips back and slide tackles before Hikari can prepare. Hikari: Midfielders! Go! Tasuku: You're not gonna get past me! Kiseki: Me neither! Tanaka: Stupid Kids..... Toxic Dash! Kii: Argh! He got past! Kira! Me: Got it! Ryuusei Kick! Huh? Tanaka feinted past quickly, but i skided and ran back to defence to help Rese. Rese: Thanks! Me: No prob! Jason: Do your best girls! Rese: Ok! Direct Wind! What the? Tanaka Makes a tricky attempt to get past and sucseeds Me: Jason! Make sure you get it! Tanaka: Ok......Lets battle with Keshins! Me: Oh my days! He's got a Keshin! Tanaka: Kurai Sakasuringumasuta! Jason: Ok! Lets unleash my Keshin! Kyukyoku no hi-nushi! Akuji: Sugoi! Tanaka shooted but Jason stopped it. Jason: What was that? Rese! Go! Jason threw the ball at Rese. She dribbled up the field with Tasuku. Tasuku: Are we doing that shoot again sis? Rese: Sure thing Bro! Tasuku + Rese: Dual Strike!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tanaka: Ha! lets go! Illusional Twist! Rese: What? He saved it with a defence hissatsu? Akuji: I cant take it anymore! Atomikkuhito Dragon Ace! Armed! Akuji fused with his Keshin finally to make Keshin Armed! Akuji: I did it! He shoot towards the goal, there was no way that Tanaka was gonna save it now! Goal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Wow! that was amazing Akuji-San! Akuji: Meh.....It was nothing! Tanaka: Argh! Why? Peep peep! Half time! We gathered around in a circle. Megami: He he! Keep it up guys! Your doing great! Together we can beat Tanaka! Mazukage: Stop.......We shouldnt......Its making him worse..... Me: worse? What do you mean coach? Mazukage: When Tanaka was young, He loved Soccer, he practiced everyday until he was bruised and hurt. He tried to get into his Junior high's soccer club but was disheartened by the bullys taunting him everyday, eventualy he gave up on Soccer and all his dreams were crushed to pieces.....Tanaka Hyuuga, who used to be the cheery loving soccer boy grew up into a total monster and playing him now is going to make him do somthing horrible.... Me: We should of know before......Why didnt you tell us? Mazukage: You lot as a team wernt ready...... Tsurugi turns his head to Tanaka who is on the floor in pain. Mazukage: See? Thats why i'm going to suspend the match. We nod and then start chating to ourselfs trying to change the situation Kiseki: Well......I'm starving....What about you guys? Gemini: Ouch! I could eat a load of Tobitaka's noodles right now..... Jason: He knows how to make noodles now? Right, i'm heading there after the match! Me: Same! I'm really hungry! Tsurugi: .....I'm not coming Me: Sad sport! Please! Tsurugi: What ever......This is only for your sake ok? Hikari: I like your Keshin Armed Akuji! It was really awesome! Akuji: Huh? *Blushes* Uh....Thanks! Tasuku: Yep! I wish i could shoot like that! Rese: No but you're totaly awesome too Bro! Tasuku: You really think so? Suddenly we hear a loud thump. We turn around. Tanaka passed out. Mazukage ran over to him. Hikari: Coach, why do you care about him so much? Mazukage: He was one of my old school friends.....Until he was crazed about revenge and evil..... Me: i hope he's ok...... Mazukage: Hopefuly.......Hopefuly he'll be ok..... Next Time...... The Team call the ambulance for Tanaka. Apparently he is going to be ok.....But Mazukage has to make a hard desion either to give him Hypotheropy and make him live or turn off his life support machine.....The team also have a debate in this too. What will they decide? Find out next time in Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! 'Kotoni~x 19:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! '''Kotoni~x Talk/Blog I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series